Behind the Desks
by heartless-lies
Summary: AU. Ever wonder how teachers lives are when they’re not at school? Meet eight middle school teachers and see what they’re life is about. All pairings are major. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, maybe Jelsian triangle in later chapters. Quick updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Ever wonder how teachers lives are when they're not at school? Meet eight middle school teachers and see what they're life is about. All pairings are major. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, maybe Jelsian triangle in later chapters. Short chapters. Quick updates.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or any part of High School Musical. Also, I do not own any movies, TV shows, songs, etc. mentioned in this fic.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Three year, seventh grade reading teacher Gabriella Montez bit her bottom lip as she flipped through papers in a file folder at her home that night. She was sitting on her coach, leaning over as her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She asked putting the phone to her ear.

"_Hey. How's the 'day before school starts checking the plans you've made a week before' going?"_

Gabriella rolled her eyes with a smile. "It's going fine. How's your night tonight Troy?"

"_Pretty lame. I lost my remote control."_

Gabriella laughed. "Nice going basketball boy."

"_I thought you were going to stop calling me that."_

She smiled amusedly to herself. "Why? It's your title."

There was a pause. _"Okay. Why the hell is that my title?"_

"When has it not?" She asked with a giggle.

"_You are pure evil."_

Gabriella's mouth became ajar with a smile. "You wish I was evil!"

"_Sure."_

Once again, Gabriella rolled her eyes with a smile.

Gabriella and Troy Bolton are best friends. They have been since the freshmen year of high school. Gabriella was a brainiac, and Troy was a jock. At the time, it didn't matter, and they both stuck by each other every year until this day. Through the good and bad, through the happy and sad, they were both their for each other. He was also a teacher at the middle school where she worked. He was in the same seventh grade section she was, a science teacher.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Eighth grade, history teacher Zeke Baylor put his cell phone to his ear. He smiled a little when he heard her voice. "Hey Sharpay. It's Zeke."

"_Hey Zeke. What's up?"_

Zeke nervously rocked on the heels of his feet. "Nothing. I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" He asked a little nervously. Sharpay Evans, a science teacher which also worked in his section, and him had got along well, and he had come to really like her. He knew what he was taking his chances, but she was worth it.

He didn't know it, but a sweet smile graced her features. _"I would love to Zeke."_

Zeke perked up with a smile. "Really?"

"_Yeah. I would."_

"Tomorrow sound good?" Zeke asked thinking that he finally taking chances was worth it.

"_Sounds great. Pick me up at seven."_

Zeke nodded, with the same smile on his face. "I'll be there."

"_Can't wait. See you tomorrow Zeke."_

Zeke nodded once again. "Me too. See you tomorrow." He closed his cell phone with a proud smile on his face.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Seventh grade history teacher, Chad Danforth, and seventh grade math teacher Taylor McKessie sat up in Chad's bed. They work in the same section, but also are dating. They've been dating for around two years and have been going strong. They've had their ups and downs, but they made it through and still are together.

"What is up with you and crossword puzzles?" Chad asked looking at her write down a word in her crossword puzzle book that was in her lap.

Taylor glanced at him. "We've been going out for two years, and you've now just asked that question?"

Chad shrugged. "It never came to mind."

"Well, then what has been on your mind." Taylor asked looking at him. She saw him smirk. "Other than basketball and me naked."

Chad grinned. "You really want to know what's on my mind?"

Taylor frowned. "Now I'm afraid to find out."

"I bet." Chad said putting his arms around her waist and rolling them over until he was on top again, the crossword puzzle book and pen out of her hands.

Taylor smiled at him, not being able to keep a straight face. "That's not fair."

Chad smiled innocently. "Of course it is." He leaned down and kissed her.

"You're not getting away with this." She said in the midst of the kiss.

Chad smirked. "I bet." He repeated, leaning down to give her another kiss.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

One of the gym teacher's of the middle school, Jason Cross bounced a basketball on the basketball court nearby where he lived. He listened to the song in his ears, coming from his iPod. He wasn't that biggest fan of Bon Jovi, but he couldn't help to listen to his songs, and that was what he was doing.

As he bounced the basketball on the court, he couldn't help but have images of the middle school's chorus teaching in his head. Jason shook his head of his thoughts of her and threw the basketball into the basket.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Chorus teacher, Kelsi Nielsen sat down on the small footstool she had put in front of the keyboard on the keyboard stand she had near the window that looked over her front yard and the street. She let a small smile appear on her face.

She let her fingers glide over the keyboard, creating a soft, slow melody that she had come up with that morning before.

This year was just full of possibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Ever wonder how teachers lives are when they're not at school? Meet eight middle school teachers and see what they're life is about. All pairings are major. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, maybe Jelsian triangle in later chapters. Short chapters. Quick updates.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or any part of High School Musical. Also, I do not own any movies, TV shows, songs, etc. mentioned in this fic.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_The next morning_

Gabriella stepped out of her car, a cup of coffee in her hands. In the other was a very large purse, and a binder. She closed the car door with her foot and clicked the button in her hand to lock the car.

"Need some help?" Troy asked smirking as he walked over to her from his car, seeing her struggling to keep her binder and purse in her hand and keep them in her arm.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, but handed him the binder in her hand nonetheless. "What time is it?"

Troy looked at his watch on his wrist. "We have thirty minutes until the students start arriving."

"Good." Gabriella said relieved.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Taylor rolled her eyes as they sat in Chad's car in the school's parking lot. "You would forget your phone."

"I thought you had it!" Chad said defensively.

Taylor put her hand on Chad's forearm. "Chad, honey, I took my phone, not yours." She said like she was talking to a five year old.

"Well, I'm screwed now." Chad said taking his keys out of the ignition.

Taylor patted his arm. "Of course you are."

Chad looked at her with a glare. "Thanks."

Taylor looked at him unfazed. "It's just your cell phone Chad. Nobody calls you at work. No, nobody is suppose to call you at work."

"I still need it." Chad told her.

Once again, Taylor rolled her eyes.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Jason was walking past the chorus room when he heard someone playing. He knew who that was. She always came earlier than the other teachers. He wasn't even sure why he came this early today. He just shrugged to himself and walked to look into the room.

Kelsi sat on the keyboard stool, and was playing the keyboard the school provided. It wasn't a cheap keyboard, from they first time she played it she knew that.

Jason smiled a little to himself. Then reluctantly started walking to where he was going before.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Sharpay smiled at Zeke who caught what almost fell out of her arms. "Thanks Zeke."

Zeke smiled and handed it to her. "No problem."

"Where are you taking me tonight?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"I was thinking the new Italian restaurant that just opened. Is that okay with you?" Zeke asked nervously, though he already new she loved Italian food.

Sharpay nodded. "That's great with me."

Zeke smiled at her again. "I'm glad."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Is that Jason's car?" Troy asked pointing to his friend's car.

Gabriella looked at the car confused. "Jason came in early?"

"That doesn't happen." Troy said equally confused.

"Hey." Taylor said as Chad and her walked over to the two.

Troy looked at Chad and Taylor. "Jason's here early."

Taylor and Chad glanced at each other, confused.

"Why?" Chad asked. "That never happens."

Gabriella and Troy shrugged.

Taylor say Zeke and Sharpay, she waved over at them. She saw them wave back. "Ms. Darbus should be impressed."

Chad shook his head. "How the hell is she even still our boss?"

The three looked at him.

Chad looked at them confused. "What?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Kelsi smiled to herself as she finished playing the melody on the keyboard.

Jason had walked back to the room. He clapped for a moment. "That was good."

Kelsi looked over at him surprised. She didn't think anyone was there, not that it mattered, she knew she was at the school. "Thanks Jason." She gave him a small smile.

"No problem. See you later." Jason said with a small wave as he walked out of the room.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Need any help with things to your classroom?" Zeke asked Sharpay as they walked, seeing many things in her arms. She was having a hard time keeping the stuff up.

"That'd be nice." Sharpay let him take a few things out of her arms. "Thanks Zeke."

Zeke smiled at her. "It's not a problem."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Chad put his arm around Taylor's shoulder.

Taylor smiled at him.

Gabriella sipped her coffee and looked at the pair.

"To much P.D.A." Troy said smirking at them.

"Shut up Troy." Chad said bringing Taylor closer with the arm that was around her.

Gabriella playfully slapped Troy's arm. "Yeah, shut up Troy." She said jokingly.

Troy looked at her and chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Ever wonder how teachers lives are when they're not at school? Meet eight middle school teachers and see what they're life is about. All pairings are major. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, maybe Jelsian triangle in later chapters. Short chapters. Quick updates.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or any part of High School Musical. Also, I do not own any movies, TV shows, songs, etc. mentioned in this fic.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Later in the day, it was time for lunch for seventh grade.

"How's your day so far?" Gabriella asked taking a bit of the chicken salad sandwich in her hands.

"Well, I've been asked about what makes my hair so puffy." Chad pointed to his hair. "This is all natural."

"Of course it is." Taylor said patting his forearm.

Chad looked at her. "It is!"

"I've been called hot more than twice so far." Troy said told them with a grin.

Gabriella looked at him. "You are so cocky."

"I am not." Troy said disagreeing.

"You are." She said taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Can't beat Chad though." Taylor told her.

Chad looked at his girlfriend. "Hey!"

"Oh, you know it's true." Taylor said taking one of his chips.

"I am not! Troy is definitely more cocky than I am." Chad said to her.

Taylor shook her head. "No, he's not."

"He could be." Gabriella pointed out.

Troy looked at Gabriella. "I can not be as cocky as Chad. Nobody can be as cocky as Chad."

Chad looked at him. "I'm not that cocky."

"See, even Chad agrees that he's cocky." Taylor said eating the chip.

Chad furrowed his eyebrows at her. "I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did." Taylor told him.

Gabriella nodded in agreement. "You did Chad."

Chad looked at the two. "I did not."

Troy chuckled. "You did."

"Fine, I did, but I'm not _that_ cocky." Chad said to them.

"Whatever you say." Taylor said taking another one of his chips.

"I'm not!" Chad exclaimed.

"Okay Chad, you're not _that_ cocky." Troy said not seriously.

Taylor put a hand on his forearm. "Let it go Chad. Let it go."

Chad sighed and looked at her.

Gabriella gave Troy an amused smile.

Troy shrugged and smiled right back at her.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Sharpay walked into the copier room where she saw Zeke. "Hey Zeke."

Zeke looked up from where he was copying papers to look at her. "Hey Sharpay." He smiled. "Here to make copies?"

Sharpay held up a piece of paper. "Yup."

"How's your day going so far?" He asked her.

"It's going pretty well." She told him. "No one threw up. Big step up from last year."

Zeke smiled at her again before picking up the papers that had been copied. "That's good to hear.

"How about you?" Sharpay asked.

"It's good. A student gave me a freshly made cookie." He told her. "She said it was a ritual that she had every year, to give all her teachers on the first day of school a freshly baked cookie."

Sharpay smiled. "I can't wait. What did it taste like??

"It was a sugar cookie, with a hint of cinnamon." Zeke informed her.

"Just a hint?" Sharpay asked walking to where he was to copy the paper in her hands.

Zeke nodded with a smile. "Just a hint."

"Well, I love sugar cookies." She told him.

"I know." He said.

She looked at him. "You do?"

Zeke nodded. "Yeah, you told me that when I made sugar cookies last year."

Sharpay gave him a small smile. "You remember that?"

"I do." Zeke said to her.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, I have to get back to my class." Zeke said pointing to the door.

"Of course." She said putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'll talk to you later." He said walking out.

"Later." Sharpay said with a smile. She looked down at her copies and picked them up.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Kelsi was walking out of the chorus room and into the hallway when she bumped into Jason. "Sorry." She said looking up at him.

Jason gave her a soft smile. "It's okay."

Kelsi bit her bottom lip. "How's your day so far?"

"Oh, it's good. How about you?" He asked her.

"It's good." Kelsi said with a nervous smile.

"Good." Jason said glancing around them.

"So, I'll see you later." She said to him.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

She gave him a small wave. "Bye."

"Bye." Jason said giving her a small wave back.

Kelsi gave him a smile before walking to where she was headed just before.

Jason glanced at the ground, and then watched her walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I want to thank peterpan27 for the idea in this chapter regarding the kids asking Troyella if they're together.

**Summary: **AU. Ever wonder how teachers lives are when they're not at school? Meet eight middle school teachers and see what they're life is about. All pairings are major. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, maybe Jelsian triangle in later chapters. Short chapters. Quick updates.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or any part of High School Musical. Also, I do not own any movies, TV shows, songs, etc. mentioned in this fic.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

When it was time for the students to change classes, Troy and Gabriella had to stand outside around their rooms. They had to watch to make sure no fights went on near their section, next week was Chad and Taylor's turn.

Gabriella smiled as she walked over to stand next to Troy. "How's everything going?"

Troy looked at Gabriella. "Peachy." He said with a grin.

"Mr. Bolton." Their student, Jake said. Giving him a nod. "Ms. Montez." He said giving her a nod.

Gabriella smiled, amused, giving him a nod back. "Jake."

Jake looked at the two and began to smirk. "Nice."

Troy furrowed his eyebrows, not sure what to make of that. "Excuse me?"

"Can I ask you two something?" Jake asked.

The two teachers nodded, hesitantly.

"Are you two…" Jake paused. "Dating?"

Troy and Gabriella's eyes widened.

"What- Wh-Why would you think that?" Troy asked with a small stutter in his voice.

Jake raised his eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I think that?"

Gabriella started to shake her head. "We're not… That. We're not… Dating."

Jake glanced between the two. "Such a hoax. I'll be seeing you." He walked to his next class.

The two looked at each other, not quite sure what to say.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Hey Chad." Taylor said coming near to behind his desk where he was sitting in his chair.

Chad jumped and looked at her, moving himself to block the computer. "What? Don't sneak up on me like that." He said in a small panic.

Taylor look at him curiously, furrowing her eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Chad said glancing at the computer, still covering it with his body.

Taylor raised an eyebrow at him. "Anything I should know about?"

"Not right now." Chad said after a second of thought.

"Not right now?" Taylor asked, confused.

"It's nothing." Chad told her.

Taylor nodded slowly. "I'm going to go to my classroom now." She turned around to exit his classroom

Jake walked into his next class, which was Chad's. He saw Chad still blocking his computer. "Porn?" He smirked.

"What?! No! Sit down!" Chad said looking at him, disgusted.

Jake held up his hands. "My bad." He walked to a seat in the middle of the classroom.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Jason was walking towards one of the main gym entrance's when he saw Kelsi talking to one of the sixth grade teachers. There were no students around. He stood by the corner.

"Tonight. Seven. Got it?" The guy asked, in a stern voice.

Kelsi just nodded.

The guy narrowed his eyes. "Got it?"

"Yeah. I got it." Kelsi said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Good." The guy said. He turned and walked down the opposite hall that Jason was at.

Jason looked at Kelsi. He swore he could see her nervous, and maybe even a little frightened. He watched as she started to head towards the stairs. He grew concerned, but then walked to where he was headed, the main gym.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Sharpay walked over to where Zeke was standing outside of his classroom. She smiled and walked over to him. "Do you like blue or red better?"

Zeke looked at her. "Blue or red?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

Sharpay nodded in confirmation. "Blue or red."

"I guess… Red." He told her. "Why?"

Sharpay smiled up at him. "Just curious." She said innocently.

Zeke looked at her curiously as she walked away.

_The red dress it is._ Sharpay thought to herself.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Gabriella and Troy stood next to each other awkwardly.

"I'm going to…" Gabriella said gesturing toward her classroom. "I need to…"

Troy nodded quickly. "Yeah. Totally. I'll talk to you-" He took a deep breath. "-later."

Gabriella nodded, keeping her eyes on him and started to walk away. "Yeah. Totally later." She nodded once again before turning around completely.

Troy glanced up at the ceiling, his mind not sure where to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. Ever wonder how teachers lives are when they're not at school? Meet eight middle school teachers and see what they're life is about. All pairings are major. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, maybe Jelsian triangle in later chapters. Short chapters. Quick updates.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or any part of High School Musical. Also, I do not own any movies, TV shows, songs, etc. mentioned in this fic.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Later that night Sharpay sat at her vanity, applying lip gloss to her lips. She smiled as she put the cap back on it. She stood up, hearing the knock at the door. She made her way out of her bedroom and to the front door of her apartment. She couldn't help but smile at Zeke who was holding a small bouquet of red roses.

"Hi." Zeke said. "You look beautiful." He commented as he looked at the red dress she was wearing. "These are for you." He held out the bouquet for her.

Sharpay took the flowers, smiling. "Thanks Zeke. Let me just put them in water before we go."

Zeke nodded. "Go ahead." He watched her walk away, and appear walking back a few minutes later.

Sharpay picked up her purse and closed the door behind her as she walked outside, locking it.

Zeke held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Sharpay giggled and looped on of her arms through his. "We shall."

"Do you like Italian?" Zeke asked her.

Sharpay smiled at him. "Love it."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Taylor furrowed her eyebrows as looked at the clock in her bedroom. "He's early." She said to herself. "By twenty minutes." She walked out of her bedroom and walked downstairs. "I hope nobody died." She muttered, not being able to come up any other reason Chad would come early. She opened the door, relieved.

"Hi Taylor. I know you have a date with Chad tonight, but I need to talk to you." Gabriella said to her, in a somewhat panic state.

Taylor opened the door more and stepped to the side. "Come in." She closed the door behind Gabriella after she walked in. "What's wrong?"

Gabriella looked at Taylor helplessly. "I love him. You know that."

Taylor raised an eyebrow at her. "I do know that."

"Today at school, a student asked us if we were dating, then it became all awkward, and I don't know if I can keep my feelings to myself anymore." Gabriella said in one breath.

Taylor put a hand on her shoulder. "Gabriella, breathe." She took her hand off her shoulder. "If you can't keep your feelings to yourself, just tell him."

"I can't! He would never feel the same way about me." Gabriella said doubtfully.

"You won't know if you don't tell him." Taylor said pointedly.

Gabriella sighed. "I know, but not yet. Definitely not yet."

"You said that a month ago." Taylor reminded her.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "I know."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Chad walked to his door and opened it. He wasn't expecting anyone.

"Do you have a second?" Troy asked. He walked in.

"Come in." Chad said sarcastically before closing the door.

Troy looked at Chad. "A student asked if Gabriella and me were dating today."

"Jake?" Chad asked dryly.

Troy looked at him curiously. "How did you know it was him?" He realized he was getting off topic. "Never mind about that. I love her, you know that, and now everything is awkward. On top of that, all I want to do when I see her is kiss her like nobody's watching!" He exclaimed.

Chad smirked. "Nice."

"Chad!" Troy said with a frustrated sigh.

"I don't know what you want me to say. Just tell her how you feel." Chad said not knowing what else to suggest.

Troy groaned. "She won't feel the same way."

"You're acting like a woman." Chad told him.

Troy looked at him strangely.

"Since I have no other advice to give you. Sorry, but tonight's big for me." Chad took something out of his pocket. "I was looking on the internet for the perfect one, had to cover it up before Taylor saw it though. I told her I was at the Sporting Goods Store after school today, but I wasn't."

Troy looked at him curiously. "Where were you?"

Chad opened what he just took out of his pocket. "This." He handed it to Troy.

Troy looked at what was in it. "Whoa. Seriously?"

Chad nodded with a small smile. "Seriously."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

A few hours later that night, Jason looked over from where he was shooting a basketball to see Kelsi and that sixth grade teachers.

The guy grabbed her arm. "Come on!"

Kelsi struggled out of his grasp. "No!"

The guy held her arm tighter to the point where it was hurting her. "We are not breaking up."

"Yes we are!" Kelsi said, ignoring the pain in her arm. "Get off me!"

Jason couldn't stand to see this anymore, so he jogged over. "Hey! Get off her!"

The guy looked at him. "Who are you?"

"A friend." Jason said before punching the guy. He looked down at where he was on the ground, his nose bleeding. "She said it's over, so it's over."

Kelsi looked at the guy, then at Jason.

"Do you want a ride home?" Jason asked her gently.

Kelsi looked at Jason and nodded, glad to get away from the guy.

Jason put a protective hand on her back and led her to where his car was.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Chad and Taylor were walking by a park, when Chad stopped.

Taylor stopped and looked at him, curiously.

Chad took a deep breath. "Taylor, I love you. You're the only woman I have ever love, and will continue to love." He told her. "As cheesy as it sounds, you're my second half. I didn't even believe in love, or falling in love. I didn't think it was possible for _me_ to fall in love. Not until I met you." He said talking her hands in his. "I never thought I would ever want to get married, have kids, and have some picket fence, domestic lifestyle, but with you I want it." He reached into his pocket and took out a small box.

Taylor's mouth became ajar in surprise.

He knelt down on one knee, opening the box to her, revealing a ½ carat diamond three stone ring. It wasn't too small, but it wasn't completely big, it seemed to fit what Taylor had always wanted. "Will you marry me?"

Taylor nodded her head quickly, her eyes tearing up. "Yes. Yes! I will marry you."

Chad smiled and put the ring on her finger.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Gabriella walked to her front door and opened it, a little surprised to see who was there.

Troy stood looking at her for a moment, thinking. Finally deciding to go through with it, he walked it, quickly closing the door behind him. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her deeply on her mouth.

It took a moment before Gabriella realized what was happening, but when she did… She kissed back.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Zeke walked Sharpay to her front door.

"I had a really great time tonight." Sharpay told him.

Zeke smiled. "I'm glad."

"Maybe we could do this again." Sharpay suggested.

"I hope so." Zeke said honestly.

"Well…" Sharpay started, searching for something to say. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Zeke said to her.

Sharpay gave him a smile before walking into her apartment.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Jason stopped his car in front of Kelsi's small house.

Kelsi looked at her house, then at Jason. "Jason…" She said softly. "Thanks."

Jason gave her a smile. "You're welcome."

Kelsi looked at him and gave him a small smile before getting out of his car.

Jason watched her walk to the front door of her house, with a smile on his face. She was safe, and he was glad he was part of the reason for that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **AU. Ever wonder how teachers lives are when they're not at school? Meet eight middle school teachers and see what they're life is about. All pairings are major. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, maybe Jelsian triangle in later chapters. Short chapters. Quick updates.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or any part of High School Musical. Also, I do not own any movies, TV shows, songs, etc. mentioned in this fic.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open to see Troy sitting up and looking at her.

"Hi." Troy said softly, not sure what else to say.

"Hi." Gabriella replied, suddenly nervous. She moved to sit up, holding the sheet to cover the top pat of her that was now bare.

Troy glanced at her. He knew what he wanted to ask first, but he wanted to lead up to it. He just wasn't sure how yet.

Gabriella cleared her throat, trying to find her voice. "Why did you… Um… First kiss me?" She asked, not sure how to word it.

Troy scratched the back of his head. "I…" He put his hand down and sighed. He looked at her. "Can we talk tonight?" He saw the look on her face. "Not because I don't want to talk about it, but because we wouldn't have much time, and I want to. I really do. I mean, do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." Gabriella told him. "I don't regret it." She looked down. She didn't mean to say that now. "But we can talk about that tonight." She said quietly.

That answered the question that he wanted to ask first. "I don't regret it either."

Gabriella looked at him.

"But we can talk about it tonight." Troy said, repeating her words.

Gabriella nodded and looked down at the sheets.

Troy awkwardly reached down for his boxers. "I think I should…" He said gesturing to his clothes on the floor.

Gabriella just nodded and kept her eyes on the sheets in front of her as Troy got dressed.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Kelsi was sipping orange juice at her dining room table when her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up and looked at it nervously, hoping it wasn't _him_. She was relieved to see it was Jason. She opened it and put it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked in a form of a question, though she already knew who it was.

"_Hey. It's Jason._"

Kelsi bit her bottom lip, refraining herself to smile shyly, though he couldn't see her. "Hi."

"_I just wanted to call to see how… You know. I wanted to know if you were okay._"

Kelsi didn't stop the small smile that graced her features. "I'm okay. Thanks."

"_No problem… Do you need a ride to work or anything?_"

Kelsi shook her head, as if he could see her. "No. I'll be okay on my own."

"_Okay… See you at school._"

"Yeah. See you at school." Kelsi said, almost shyly.

"_Bye._"

"Bye." Kelsi said before hanging up. She smiled to herself. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Zeke and Sharpay had planned to have breakfast together that morning. Both agreeing to go to IHOP, because both enjoyed eating their pancakes.

Zeke smiled as Sharpay sat down across from him in the booth he was already sitting in. "Hi."

"Hi." Sharpay said smiling back at him.

Zeke glanced at the menu, then looked back at her. "How has your morning been?"

"Good." Sharpay picked up the menu and opened it. "How about yours?"

Zeke looked back down at his menu. "Good."

A smile formed on her face. "I remember the first time I ever came to IHOP."

He looked up from his menu, giving her his attention. "Really?"

Sharpay nodded. "I was five. My dad wasn't home much was because of work, but that was one of the days he was. He decided to take my twin brother, Ryan and me for breakfast. Mom could of came, but she said she had something's to do." She informed him, smiling at the memory. "Ryan got syrup all over himself. We were there, but my dad and me couldn't figure out how he did. Still can't." She laughed softly.

Zeke chuckled. "That's what happened the first time I came here, but my mom knows how. It spilled on me."

Sharpay smiled and put her chin on her palm as she rested her elbow on the table, listening to him.

"I was four." He told her. "It's a vague memory, but I still remember the main parts of it. My dad came after I got syrup on myself. My sister was one at the time. Dad met us there later because he was changing her diaper and had to clean her up afterwards."

"Are you close to your family?" Sharpay asked.

Zeke nodded. "Yeah. I'm closest to my mom though. She taught me how to bake, and the rest was history." He chuckled. "How about you? Are you close to your family?"

"I'm pretty close with my mom. I call her at least three times a week. I'm not to close with my dad, but not for any bad reasons. We just aren't." She shrugged. "I haven't heard from my brother in awhile. We were close for years, but our closeness just kind of faded. Do you know what mean?"

Zeke nodded. "Yeah. I get what you mean."

A moment later, a waitress appeared.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Morning future Mrs. Danforth." Chad said with a grin as he kissed her in bed.

Taylor laughed. "Morning Mr. Cheesy."

"Hey. I proposed to you. You don't get to tease me." Chad said jokingly.

Taylor smirked. "You liked me teasing you last night."

Chad rolled his eyes. "That's not what I mean."

"I know, but I can't help but push your buttons every once and awhile." Taylor said leaning over to kiss him.

Chad grinned. "You're starting to sound like me."

Taylor frowned. "That's not good."

"I think it is." Chad said, not taking the grin off his face. "I've gotten to you. And you like it."

Taylor scrunched her face up. "I do not. There is a limit to speaking like a person. I do not sound like you."

"You're insulting me." Chad said with fake hurt.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I like the cheesiness when it happens. Sounding like you…" She patted his face with her hand. "It works for you, anybody else, mostly me, not so much."

"You say that now." Chad said to her.

"I do say that now. And as your future wife, I will _always_ say that." Taylor gave him a smile and kissed him again.

"I don't know how I should take that." Chad told her.

"Good." Taylor replied, leaving her hand on his cheek. "You shouldn't."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **AU. Ever wonder how teachers lives are when they're not at school? Meet eight middle school teachers and see what they're life is about. All pairings are major. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, maybe Jelsian triangle in later chapters. Short chapters. Quick updates.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or any part of High School Musical. Also, I do not own any movies, TV shows, songs, etc. mentioned in this fic.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

At the school, Gabriella almost jogged to Taylor's room. The students weren't coming in just yet, and she needed to talk to her.

"Taylor!" When she got close enough, she whispered. "Troy and I had sex last night."

Taylor held up her left hand. "Chad and I are engaged."

Gabriella broke into a smile and hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you."

Taylor smiled and hugged her friend back. "Thanks." She continued speaking when the released from their hug. "You and Troy had sex?"

Gabriella nodded with a small frown. "I opened my door and he just… Kissed me. Then it turned into more."

"Looks like Mr. Bolton has the same feelings as you Ms. Montez." Taylor said with a small smile.

"Probably not." Gabriella sighed. "We're going to talk tonight though."

"Stop doubting." Taylor told her.

"It's hard." Gabriella admitted.

"No one said anything in life would be easy." Taylor pointed out.

"Stop sounding so wise." Gabriella joked.

"Nice change of topic." Taylor commended.

"I try." Gabriella replied.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Troy was walking to Chad's classroom when he saw Chad who was seemingly now meeting him halfway. Looking at each other, they spoke at the same time.

"You did who?" Chad asked in confusion.

"Did you say engaged?" Troy asked with a smile.

Chad nodded. "I did. I proposed and now Taylor and I are engaged." He said with a smile.

"Congratulations man." Troy told him as he pulled him in for a man hug.

"Thanks." Chad spoke as they released. "Now who did you do?"

Troy scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "Gabriella."

"That's great, so you told her how you felt?" Chad inquired.

Troy glanced down at the ground. "Not exactly."

"Not exactly? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Chad asked.

"I sort of…" He cleared his throat again. "Kissed her, and we ended up having sex."

Chad stared at him blankly. "You have a lot of issues to work through."

Troy inwardly groaned. "I know."

"Are you guys going to talk tonight?" Chad asked curiously.

Troy nodded. "Yeah."

"Then you're going to have to tell her. It's all or nothing." Chad replied before making his way to his classroom as he saw the students coming from around the corner.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

It was locker break for the students, two classes later.

Sharpay walked towards the section a few of her friends worked at, and walked to Taylor's room. "Let me see it."

Taylor rolled her eyes, but with a smile. She held up her left hand.

"I didn't think he would have the brains to do this." Sharpay said as she admired the ring.

"He's not that incompetent." Taylor commented.

Sharpay waved her comment off. "One heck of a ring. You are so going to tell me how he proposed later."

"Sure Sharpay." Taylor replied.

Kelsi walked into Taylor's classroom and smiled at her. "I heard." She gave her friend a short hug. "I wanted to come hear quick and say congratulations."

"Thanks Kelsi." Taylor said with a smile.

"Enough about that." Sharpay spoke as she took Taylor's left hand and admired the ring again. "Look at this ring."

"I have to head back. I'll see you later." Kelsi said with a small wave as she left her classroom, saying hi to one of the students when they said hi to her.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Zeke walked into Chad's classroom. "Congratulations."

Chad looked towards his friend. "You heard?"

Zeke nodded and smiled. "I think everyone heard."

"Sharpay?" Chad asked knowingly.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Zeke wondered.

"No reason." Chad said, refraining from rolling his eyes.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Kelsi was walking to her room when she was met halfway with Jason. "Hey." She said with a small smile.

"Hey." Jason smiled back.

"Did you hear about the newest engagement?" Kelsi asked.

Jason looked at her confused. "No. Who got engaged?"

"Chad and Taylor." Kelsi informed him.

"Seriously?" Jason asked rhetorically. "I have to tell them congrats later."

Kelsi nodded. "I have to get back. I'll see you later?"

Jason smiled with a nod. "Definitely."

They both went their separate ways.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Gabriella was walking to her classroom when her eyes connected with Troy's. Awkwardly, she walked into her room.

Troy glanced up at the ceiling when she went into her classroom.

Jake stood in front of him, about to say something when Troy cut him off.

"No comments Jake." Troy told him.

Jake closed his mouth with a shrug while holding his hands up in surrender and walking into the classroom.


End file.
